narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazarshi Hugya
Hazarshi Hyūga (ハザルシ・ヒュンガ, Hyūga Hazarshi) Is a former shinobi from Konohagakure. He joined the Akatsuki after he killed several of his teammates when he double-crossed them. His personality matches Kuzuku slightly in terms of his love of money and violence, however, he did care for his students, Hako Kuroi, Hōki Taketori, Renga Kokubō. Background Hazarshi is the older brother of Hanabi and Hinata and the oldest son of Hiaish. He was originally planned to be the heir of the Hyūga, however, he displayed violent tendencies as a child and got in trouble for fighting. He was deeply upset when Hinata was chosen, however, he did care for his sister greatly. He grew up a fan of the Akatsuki and secretly dreamt of joining them. During the Konoha Crush arc, Hazarshi was assigned to protect the academy students from harm. He, however, sold out his teammates to Kakuzu, who was in the area. In exchange for their hearts, Kakuzu trained Hazarshi. However, Hazarshi was stripped of his Jounin status thanks to Danzo interference and the death of the third Hokage. Hazarshi however continued on being aggressive and violent. He once told Rock Lee he was glad his legs were crushed by Gaara because the Ninja doesn't need more weak loud mouth fools. He also fought and beat Might Guy who overheard his comments. he almost killed him if it weren't for Naruto intervention. Hazarshi remained in the village until the New era arc. The scars of the war and he also disliked the technological advancements as he felt the tarnished what it meant to be a ninja. He left the village after killing his fellow teammates after they found out he sold them out, to aid the Byakuya Gang. Personality Hazarshi was cold, foul-mouthed, violent, and greedy. He would do anything for money even if it meant selling out his allies and friends. He would also kill anyone who got in his way. He wasn't scared to kill Hinata when she confronted him about joining the Neo-Akatsuki. He also displays high intelligence, as he easily outsmarted Team 10 and his former team 25 during the Gold battle arc. He is able to come up with complex strategies, and plan complicated plans of attack. He can also plan impressive and deadly traps and ambushes as when he ambushed Team 25 by rigging several houses in the Mining town of Goki with explosive tags and landmines. Hazarshi has been shown to care for certain individuals such as Team 25, Hinata, Hanabi, and his niece though he doesn't care too much for Boruto and Naruto. He told Boruto after the younger Uzumaki joined that he was a loud mouth, annoying, and a pompous brat. Hazarshi is also merciless, and coldhearted as he killed a family just to attain information on the whereabouts of Team 7 and had no quarrels with torturing an innocent child just to gain said information. Due to his violent personality he often bickers and fights with his partner Shin Uchiha mostly over Shin's views on peace. Appearance Hazarshi appears as a tall pale skinned man who is lean in muscle build. He wore a light purple sleeveless trench coat with baggy white pants and traditional samurai sandals. He also wears a Cowl with a mask at times. He also wore a Y-shaped belt with the Konoha symbol on it. Later on, after joining the Akatsuki he wears the traditional robe of the Akatsuki that comes with a Cowl and Mask and the y-shaped belt now becomes a normal belt with the crossed out Konohagakure symbol. He also wore bandages on both arms but a spiked gauntlet on his left arm. He removed the gauntlet and now fully bandaged his arms. His hair is slightly spiky with a braided ponytail. He has a scar on the lower portion of his lip and across his face right above his nose. Abilities Hazarshi is a fully capable shinobi, able to compete with the likes of Naruto Uzumaki, Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake with years of combat experience behind his belt. He is a talented strategist and tactician, able to plan well-ahead and adjust to the change in situations. He is more than a match for his former Genin students and Team 7. Dōjutsu Byakugan Hazarshi possesses a fully developed Byakugan. He has heightened perception and is able to perform various complicated attack patterns. This allows him to coordinate with his partner Shin Uchiha. Like other members of his clan, he can see the Chakra pathways in living creatures and can see with 360 degrees view. However, he has trained himself to sense enemies from behind preventing the old weakness of behind from being used against him. Taijutsu With and even without the Byakugan he can see/memorize where a person chakra points are and the 361 tenketsu. He, however, uses a more dangerous form of Gentile fist, dubbed Devil fist Taijutsu. He can mold his chakra around his hand allowing him to cut through rocks and even flesh. He can use basic and even more advanced Hyūga techniques. Unlike Neji who was from the side branch, Hazarshi was able to learn the clans more secret techniques. Ninjutsu Hazarshi is able to use Wind release, and Water release with ease. He can perform wind style attacks and combined them with water release. Physically prowess Hazarshi through training and years of combat experience. Possess immense physical strength, great reflexes, speed, agility, endurance, and hand-to-eye coordination making him skill in Shurkienjutsu. He is able to run and dodge attacks and manoeuver through any type of terrain. He is able to defeat skilled Taijutsu masters like Rock Lee and even bested Sakura using his immense strength. He is able to kick doors right off their hinges and break through walls and is able to snap enemies necks with ease. He is also well versed in ninjutsu, and has vast knowledge of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuijutsu, allowing him to come up with successful countermeasures. Stats Part I Part II New Era Category:S- Ranked Category:Shinobi Category:Rogue Shinobi Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Former Konohagakure Residents Category:Konohagakure